Survival Games
by MarcosTheAwesomest
Summary: A man is captured and forced to fight to the death.


I don't have much time now. In ten minutes I will die. How did I get like this? Let me show you.

So, earlier this morning. I am getting out of the mine, after a long night of mining. I found some iron ore and a lot of coal ore. When get out of the mine, I proceed to go to the village. The village has been growing. Because of the mine, jobs are open here. About fifty people now live here, and about fifteen people work in the mine. Many of the villagers are now requesting me for fences, because I craft wood. The reason there is a high demand for fences is because mobs are now coming through the village at night and going in houses. If there was a fence, the mobs couldn't break in. The villagers also want fences because many are raising animals. So today I have been requested three times for fences. If I look into the distance, I can see the town hall, and the watch tower between it. And even beyond the town hall, I can see an abandoned mine shaft. It probably has zombies in it now. If I look to my left, I see the ocean. The village is built on the beach, but we still have plenty of room to expand the neighborhood. If I turn around, I see the rolling hills. Sometimes, other villagers and I go into the rolling hills to gather wood. The wood is very plentiful there. When we go on expeditions there, we usually dig a little hiding hole in the ground and cover it with glass, and stay in there until the morning. In the rolling hills at night, that is where many of the zombies are. So, unless on an expedition for resources, we usually stay out of there. But in the village, we have some unique buildings. We have buildings built with different materials. Let me give you a few examples: log, glass, dirt, wooden planks, and sand. We like to make our town stay unique out of all. So, I might as well continue. I walk to my house. I craft some fences, and help the neighbors put them up. I also give them gates. So, tonight, I was starting an expedition by myself to the cave beyond the abandoned mine. I have been there before, and it is rich with coal. So, I walked to the cave. When I got there, I found something interesting. Someone had been here. There were torches and food left on the ground. So I took caution to venture around. I continued to my old mining spot. I had dug right in to the cave wall, the turned so I was just on the edge of the cave. I then found something interesting here. Someone had been here too! Now I became very cautious, and I walked with slow and quiet steps, to be sure not to rouse anything. So, I found where I had stopped last time. A coal vein. So I dug and got a lot of coal. Then I started hearing sounds. It sounded like a human being. I dug into the wall again. The wall fell, and I buried my pick axe right into a table.

I was surprised. There seemed to be no one there thankfully, but I thought that just maybe the person would come back soon. So I spent my time wisely. I looked around the room to find a hint of who or what lives here. I found items that confirmed that this person still lives here. I found redstone, gold, iron, and diamond ore. This person must have been a miner. But it didn't seem that the person was from our village. I had found a book of his. It was in another language. I knew that no one spoke this language in the village, so I wondered where this person was from. The person could just be on an expedition for coal. I thought about that. It sounded very likely that the person was just here for coal. But it seems the person didn't really dig, so I gave up on that idea. So I wonder why this person is here. I look through more of the stuff. This person didn't leave a clue of where it was from. I guess it doesn't have to. It isn't everyday that someone breaks into your house that is concealed behind a cave wall. So I guess I won't be able to find out who lives here. I leave in disappointment. I thought I could find out who lived here. I guess not. So, I bury up my findings, and I walk slowly through the mine, just thinking about who could live there. As I walk out of the cave I am not paying any attention. Until I hear a sound. Then, a black hooded figure drops from a tree. "You're coming with me," it said.


End file.
